Venus Terzo
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | occupation = Actress | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | nationality = Canadian | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = José Charbonneau (???-???) | credits = Beast Wars as Blackarachnia Da Vinci's Inquest as Angela Kosmo Ranma ½ as Female Ranma Saotome Gundam SEED Destiny as Talia Gladys Vision of Escaflowne (Bandai Entertainment dub) as ' Millerna Aston' X-Men: Evolution as Jean Grey}} Venus Terzo (born October 7, 1967) is a Canadian actress best noted for her role as Detective Angela Kosmo in Da Vinci's Inquest and its spinoff, Da Vinci's City Hall. She was nominated in 2002 for the Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role in that same role. She also has voiced several roles in animated shows: Jean Grey in X-Men: Evolution, Blackarachnia in Beast Wars, the female Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2. She was the voice of Rainbow Dash and Sparkleworks in the "Generation 3" My Little Pony DVDs, and voiced Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony Live. She is fluent in English, French, and Italian and speaks some Greek. Select filmography Movies * Hostage Negotiator - Skyscraper * Marion Lane - Spectacular! * Bonnie - Meltdown: Days of Destruction * Barbarotious - Warriors of Virtue * Spanish Woman's Daughter Ruby - Immediate Family * Theresa Fernandez - Voyage of Terror * Carla Browning - Painkiller Jane * Susan Jennings - Circle of Friends * Cyndi - It * Kathy - Echo * Maria - Sky High * Assistant - Born to Run * Stacey - To Grandmother's House We Go * Soap Opera Woman 1 - Laura Lansing Slept Here * Sophie - American Boyfriends * Isabelle Garcia - Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of Mork and Mindy * McKenzie - 12 Rounds 2: Reloaded * Nettie - Murder She Baked: A Deadly Recipe * Lani Tam - Hot Wheels World Race & Hot Wheels AcceleRacers Television * Valeria Crossley - Psych * Angela Kosmo - Da Vinci's Inquest and Da Vinci's City Hall * Dr. Francine Michaels - Stargate SG-1 episode "Frozen" * Pam Franks - Masters of Horror episode "The Washingtonians" * Lorraine - Dead Zone episode "Cabin pressure" * Didi - Jack's Place episode "Forever and Ever" * Cindy - Neon Rider episode "All's Fair" * Darci - Breaking News episode "1-24gate" * Connie Lopez - University Hospital episode "Crisis in Unit 2E" * Nadya Ratamsky - Andromeda episode "The Lone and Level Sands" * Emma DeSauto - The Beachcombers episode "The Biker" * Tracy Roberts - Mysterious Ways episode "John Doe No. 28" * June - Sliders episode "Greatfellas" * Molly - The Sentinel episode "Smart Alec" * Valerie Meech - Highlander: The Series episode "Leader of the Pack" * Monica Reynolds - Madison (4 episodes) * Dana Carter - The Black Sash episode "Date Night" * Linda Pratt and Lena Graf - Viper episodes "People Like Us" and "On a Roll" * Charlotte - Cobra episode "Honeymoon Hideaway" * Karen the Lawyer - Dead Like Me episode "Hurry" * Sarah Whedon - Poltergeist: The Legacy episode "The Painting" * Star and Sheila Brown - Mom P.I. episodes "The Shadows" and "Gumshoe" * Melina Saris - Whistler episodes "The Burden of Truth" and "Scratching the Surface" * Carla - Traps episode "Make Way for Duckling" * Dolores Marquez - Dead Man's Gun episode "The Pinkerton" * Gua Operative - First Wave episode "The Trial of Joshua Bridges" * Signora Dellacorte - Seven Days episode "Pope Parker" * Woman - Secret Agent Man' episode "TKO Henry" * Luisa - ''The Hat Squad episode "A Dog's Life" * Joanna - Supernatural episode "Something Wicked" * Anna - Still Life episode "Pilot" * Heidi Kesselman - Wiseguy episode "The Loose Cannon" * Dr. Anna Rosoff and Spokeswoman - The Twilight Zone episode "The Pool Guy" * Melinda and Elsie - 21 Jump Street episodes "Diplomas for Sale" and "Come from the Shadows" * Valerie Sanducci - Street Legal, 14 episodes * Andrea Jills - The L Word episode "LGB Tease" * Jen Renwald - The Guard episodes "Boom", "Just Say No" and "Bodyparts" * Captain Franklin – Sanctuary episode "Sanctuary for None, Part I" * Dr. Elisa Schwartz - Arrow, 13 episodes * Lillie Lightship - Tugs, 3 episodes * Rita Gallo - [[The Murders]], 8 episodes Animation * Barbie: Mermaidia - Azura, & Purple Merfairy * The Barbie Diaries - Tia * Barbie: Fairytopia - Azura * Barbie: Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow - Azura, and Pixie #1 * Death Note - Mary Kenwood a.k.a. Wedy * Beast Wars: Transformers - Blackarachnia * Beast Machines: Transformers - Blackarachnia * Boys Over Flowers - Minako Yamano * ReBoot - Gigagirl and Copygirl * Barbie of Swan Lake - Lila the Unicorn * The Adventures of T-Rex - Ginger and Mae * Captain N: The Game Master - Princess Lana and Medusa * Cardcaptors (English dub of Cardcaptor Sakura by Nelvana) - Samantha Taylor (Sonomi Daidouji) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes - Lucia von Bardas * Gintama° - Gintoki Sakata (Genderbend Form) * Gundam Seed Destiny - Talia Gladys * Hamtaro - Charlotte Yoshi * My Little Pony - Rainbow Dash and Sparkleworks * The New Adventures of He-Man - Crita, Mara and Sorceress * Project A-Ko movies 2-6 - B-ko Daitokuji * Ranma 1/2 - Ranma Saotome (female) * Saber Marionette J - Tiger * Star Ocean EX - Celines Jules * The Vision of Escaflowne (Bandai Entertainment dub) - Princess Millerna Aston * X-Men: Evolution - Jean Grey * Devil Kings - Venus * Kong: The Animated Series - Amina * MegaMan NT Warrior - Aki * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Breezie * Magic Knight Rayearth - Luce * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone - P.J. * Action Man - Agent Diana Zurvis * Heroes on Hot Wheels - Hannah, Julie Wood and Ruth Wong * Skysurfer Strike Force - Lazerette and Myko * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice - Lady Elaine * The Adventures of Mowgli - Mother Wolf * Sleeping Beauty - Misc * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars - Princess Katrina * Darkstalkers - Mariko * Project ARMS - Katsumi Akagi * A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation - Siu Deep * Master Keaton - Sophia * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom and G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles - Jinx * Mobile Suit Gundam - Jacqueline Simone * My Little Pony Tales - Dazzle and Patch * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad - Miranda Ortiz/Firefly * Eat-Man '98 - Detective Amie * Heaven's Fire - Michelle * Scruff - Holly and Sanda * The SoulTaker - Olivia Carlisle * Trouble Chocolate - Deborah and Mecha-Deborah * Street Fighter - La Lupa * Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor - Lt. Yoshiko Fujishima * Human Crossing - Ryoko Wakabayashi * Dokkoida?! - Marilyn Ranmoe * [[The Little Prince (2010 TV series)|''The Little Prince (2010)]]'' - Marieke * Pocket Dragon Adventures - Cuddles * Stories From My Childhood, Goodtimes Fairy Tales, Littlest Pet Shop, The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion, Funky Fables and Fat Dog Mendoza - Various Characters * A Christmas Adventure ...From a Book Called Wisely's Tales - Dancer * Mega Man - Female Patrons and Funworld Employee * Heroes on Hot Wheels - Hanna, Ruth and Julie Woods * Being Ian - Adam and Bernadette * Tico of the Seven Seas - Cheryl Christina Melville External links * * * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:Actors from Montreal Category:Actors from Vancouver Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Canadian people of Basque descent